Appreciation
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Sheik shows Zelda a new, possibly narcissistic pleasure. A half-baked idea formed from the Smash Bros. announcement last night. Contains OOT!Zelda as Sheik and TP!Zelda but I kept things vague so if you squint it's any version you'd prefer.


Zelda wondered if it was narcissistic to kiss Sheik, unsure if she sat in a cycle of reincarnation or just a cosmic joke, because as the woman whose mouth she revealed by pulling down the scarf was also Princess Zelda, bearing the same power and emblem on the back of her hand as she did. She didn't look the same; tanner, with a less curvy form padded out by her clothes to give her a blockier and more masculine appearance.

"Shall I serve you, my princess?" Sheik whispered into her lips, bringing a hand to Zelda's jaw and gently pushing her head up to allow access to her neck. She was far less concerned about how strange it was. The entire Sheik persona was crafted from the romanticized images of a dashing hero concocted by a teenage girl, and even if the Zelda in front of her wasn't the same one that lay beneath all the padding and scarves, she recognized the look in her eyes.

Perhaps it was meant to be a joke, that they were both princesses, both Zeldas of different eras, but she remained stern even as her throat tightened against the harder, hungrier kisses and the way that Sheik's strong grasp squeezed her thighs. "You may," she said, reaching around her in return and trying to find a way to hold her. All the padding in her clothes made it difficult, as she wanted to touch her at a place where her touch and the desperation in her fingertips wouldn't be compromised, where she could feel her directly. Eventually she settled on reaching up, undoing the scarf wrapped around her head to expose the long, thickly braided blond ponytail as she held onto the back of her head and kept her kisses hard against her neck. "Suitors as handsome as you are rarer than I would like."

Amusement flashed in Sheik's eyes as the sterner, more serious princess than herself played into their little game without over-the-top winks. She nibbled at her collarbone for a moment as her hands began pulling up her skirt, bunching it up with her fingertips as her midsection pushed up against her, pinning her a little more firmly to the wall behind them. "Very well. I hope you will find my service to your liking." Her voice sounded convincingly masculine even as her legs rubbed together to stave off the excitement of something very feminine between them.

Sheik released Zelda's skirt from one side and slid a hand down the princess's exposed panties, earning a less-than-stoic groan that made her throat rumble and sent lovely sensations through Sheik's lips. Her gauntlets and the wraps around her knuckles and wrists lay discarded on the floor, letting her firm, calloused fingers rub up against Zelda's entrance, already a little moist from the flurry of kisses at her neck. The rough tips gently dragged back and forth, and she found Zelda's body pushing away from the wall, up against her as she sucked in a deep breath and tried to keep herself from making too much noise.

When one of the fingers pushed into her, Zelda's head leaned back and her eyes closed. "You're a lot more gentle than most warriors I've met," she purred. "Usually they're all about strength and merely taking what they want. But you and your-ah!" Without warning the fingers began dextrously manipulating her, every digit doing something different, executing different motions without missing a beat. Two plunged into her, her thumb rubbed firm circles against her clit, and the other two shifted up and down in different direction along her labia. All with gentle, slow focus. "Such fine finger control."

"Speed and agility win more fights than raw strength," Sheik whispered as she dragged her tongue slowly along the princess's collarbone. "And a life spent running and never getting to appreciate what I'd like to left me with a desire to take things slow." She moaned into her skin and let the fingers slide a little deeper into her on the next push, rewarded for her trouble by feeling the princess draw in a sharp breath, her chest expanding and her breasts squishing against her firm chest. Even through the padding and the binder that held her breasts down, it was a wonderful thing to feel. "You, my princess, are certainly worthy of very thorough, very slow appreciation."

Zelda wondered how much of Sheik's words were an act, part of a gentlemanly persona crafted to keep up appearances. She very quickly decided she didn't care if it would come off when Sheik lay nude beside her that night, since in that moment it led to the best fingering the princess had ever felt, from her own touch or otherwise, and the way the digits twisted and turned in search of the most sensitive spots as if she could divine their locations quickly made her mind decide that it wasn't the time for reflection. All she needed to know was someone who may or may not have been her was a brilliant idea that would have to be repeated again and again.

The princess squirmed against the wall as Sheik's body pushed her back, and soon enough she was leaking down her thighs as the steady fingering picked up, still nowhere near as frantic as Zelda would have gotten at that point in her arousal in a desperate bid to feel release as soon as possible. It would probably leave her a mess in the same amount of time though; when she was alone, there was nobody to suck at the skin on her shoulders, strategically leaving little marks where her dress would cover it up once it was straightened out again.

"I like the way you think," she said through breaths that tried to keep steady but didn't do a very good job at doing so. "Subtlety and finesse are greatly underrated by the sorts of men who find their way to me." Her hands slid down from her head, seizing her rear and finding that despite the very pronounced, full shape of it in the clothes that so lovingly clung to it, there was no padding to be found. Sheik's ass was entirely her own, untouched by magic, and that realization made Zelda's fingers dig into it, squeezing it in a not entirely ladylike gesture driven by the lust of the moment. She supposed if there was any one person she could ease up around, it would be 'herself'.

The inevitable release didn't take Zelda by surprise, but she still wasn't entirely prepared for it. Her body tightened as she drew in a sharp breath, lip quivering and legs twitching as she pushed her hips forward against the hand on her crotch, and as her mouth opened wide to let out a moan that would have left both women blushing by the mere volume of it, Sheik's lips pressed against hers again and muffled the sound entirely. It was fortunate, because the pleasure tearing through her was more intense than she could have foreseen, and someone would have heard them. She squirmed against the wall, sucking in hard and frantic breaths as she kissed Sheik with none of the grace and poise she ever carried herself with, before going completely limp and breathless against the wall.

"Was I to your liking, my princess?" Sheik asked, kissing her forehead and running the hand that wasn't presently soaked with quim through her soft brown locks.

"You were," she said calmly, straightening herself out very quickly and pretending she hadn't momentarily had a lapse in properness. "And you have earned the right to appreciate me however you'd like, so long as from now on it takes place within my bedchambers."


End file.
